With the development of electronic digital technology, a computer becomes indispensable to modern people. In term of hardware of a computer system including a desktop computer and a notebook computer, a central processing unit (CPU) as a core of the system is the most important development index in the technology and the industry. Although the CPU is a core component in the system, it also needs to cooperate with other properly configured units to normally operate. For example, the CPU is installed in a corresponding socket of a motherboard supporting the CPU according to its specification, size, and voltage, or after the CPU is installed, the cooler cooperated with the CPU is needed to be utilized to effectively dissipate heat, and thus other components on the motherboard wound not be damaged.
In respect of the structure, the cooler mainly includes units such as a copper base, a copper pipe, an aluminum fin, and a fan to effectively reduce high temperature and dissipate high heat generated from the CPU in operating. In respect of the design, the cooler is preferably disposed on the CPU, which is the most common installing and configuration mode. Since a common CPU is a very precise electronic component, the cooler cannot be installed and fixed on the CPU directly, and it needs to be installed via fixing holes of the motherboard and a fixing pillar with a corresponding size, or a relating fastening structure to contact with the CPU under the cooler to dissipate the heat.
According to current technology, the CPU mainly includes serial products released by Intel, Advanced Micro Devices (AMD) and so on, and corresponding specifications are Intel LGA 1366, 1156, 775 and AMD AM3, AM2+, AM2 and so on. Consequently, relating cooler products need to be designed corresponding to the specifications of the CPUs. The socket of the motherboard for installing the CPU usually is designed to correspond to the pin number or size of a slim CPU. However, since the volume of a common cooler is usually large, not only the sizes of the bottom surfaces of coolers with different specifications are different, the corresponding sizes and installing hole pitches of the fixing holes of the motherboard are also different. As a result, considering the applicability of the cooler, when the motherboard is designed to support various specifications, the fixing holes need to be designed to cooperate with the fixing mode of the cooler to provide enough space to install a corresponding cooler.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C are schematic diagrams showing the disposition of various kinds of fixing holes for installing corresponding coolers on a conventional motherboard. In FIG. 1A, only a cooler with a corresponding size or a corresponding specification such as the LGA-1366 can be supported and installed on a motherboard 10. That is, only one of fixing holes a1 to a4 is designed at a corner of the periphery of a socket 101 for the CPU. In FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, two coolers with corresponding sizes and specifications, respectively, such as the LGA-1366 and LGA-775, or LGA-775 and LGA-1156 may be installed on a motherboard 11 or a motherboard 12, respectively. That is, two of fixing holes a1 to a4 and fixing holes b1 to b4 are designed at a corner of the periphery of the socket 101 for the CPU, respectively. That is, one of the fixing holes a1 to a4 and one of the fixing holes b1 to b4 are designed at each corner of the periphery of a socket 111 and each corner of the periphery of a socket 121, respectively. In FIG. 1B, pairs of fixing holes arranged in a same diagonal are designed at the corners of the periphery of the socket 111. In FIG. 1C, one of a pair of the fixing holes at the corner of the periphery of the socket 121 deviates from the other one, and then the cooler needs to be rotated over the socket 121 corresponding to the positions of the fixing holes to be fixed.
However, different coolers are fixed at the motherboard via four to eight fixing holes passing through the motherboard and corresponding fixing pillars or installation accessories. Consequently, if the fixing holes corresponding to the size of the cooler are not formed on the motherboard, the cooler cannot be installed. If more fixing holes, such as the fixing holes at least including fixing holes with three specifications mentioned in FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C, corresponding to more specifications of coolers are designed on the motherboard, regardless of a same diagonal design or a deviation design for adjacent holes, it is difficult to form the fixing holes at many different positions of the corners at the periphery of the socket on the motherboard. Furthermore, the surrounding components are easily damaged due to an improper perforation design or a corresponding installing process, or the cooler may not achieve the best dissipation efficiency.